


Get Me Warm.

by riddledick



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gotham, Kissing, M/M, boyskissingboys, lightsmut, nygmobblepot-relationship - Freeform, oswaldcobblepot/edwardnygma, reunuin, thepenguin, theriddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddledick/pseuds/riddledick
Summary: "what is this?" he asked breathlessly."youre getting me warm, remember?"





	Get Me Warm.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any errors.
> 
> enjoy! <3

It cracked and shifted, and with a great grinding, dragged on noise, Edward Nygma fell from the frozen cage that had gave way. 

"Fuck," Was all Oswald Cobblepot could say before Edward was flung onto the Iceberg Lounge's carpet. 

Ed's back was heaving, lungs on fire from the persistent cold. Yes, he was alive, Oswald thought. God help us all. 

Oswald wouldn't run and he wouldn't flee. He was alone, and defenseless. vulnerable. caught off guard. he didnt even know how the fucking thing set Ed free. 

No guns, no army, no freeze gun. 

Ed took a few moments to regain feeling in his fingers and toes, feet and hands, his arms and legs, and finally the rest. he was still freezing and hurt, but he could stand. and he could do what hes been needing to do all along. 

 

He kneeled, keeping his head down, refusing to look at Oswald. not yet. 

as he rose to his feet, he could now hear Oswald's audible gasps. 

when he stood at full height, he looked Oswald square in his icy blue eyes. captivating. 

"Ed, I -" 

"Shut up." Edward practically commanded, and oswalds mouth automatically shut, stifled. 

Ed walked up to Oswald, there was barely any room to breathe. 

"Dont come any -" Oswald began, his voice unthreateningly quivering. 

but he was cut off by Ed's cold, gloved hand on his throat. there was no pressure, no threat. it was just there. 

oswald abruptly stopped talking. but instead gave Ed a clearly confused look. 

"No talking, just... get me warm." Ed resonded, clearly not asking for permission. 

Oswalds mind went blank for a minute, before feeling Ed's lips against his own.  
and then all the problems and hate faded away. all that was left was what was always really there all along. 

the feelings. 

all the feelings were let loose.  like a river dam. they flowed free. like a water fall. 

edward backed oswald up against the bar counter, guiding him. edward seperated from the kiss to look at oswald for a moment, only to reconnect with oswald, open mouth and languid. 

oswald groaned into the tongue against tongue sensation, desperately trying to rut his hips against Edward's. 

edward bit oswalds lower lip, illiciting a gasp from oswald. 

"oh, fuck." 

edward suddenly lifted oswald onto the bar, settling between his thighs. placing kisses up and down oswalds jaw and throat, making oswald moan softly, he began to unzip Oswald's trousers. 

oswald was pulled back to reality at the sound of the zipper and stopped kissing, looking at Ed. 

"what is this?" he asked breathlessly. 

"you're getting me warm, remember?"

~


End file.
